how could you do this to me?
by selyn
Summary: an old story from a challenge, i never posted it. Jarod writes Miss P a Letter. and he waits
1. The letter

**TITLE:                       How could he do this to me?**

**RATING:                   PG**

**DISCLAIMER:         I don****'****t own a thing, except for the computer I am on, and since I live at home I don****'****t even think I own that. **

**SPOILERS:                IOTH I think that is all.**

**SUMMARY:              My response to **Mickey's If You Love Me Letter Challenge. **Does she show and what happens**. **Parkers POV. First shot at pretender fanfic. Let me know if I suck and should stick to Stargate fan fiction. ** ****

**Tuesday 8:47am**

**What the hell was he thinking? **

**This is the same thought that has been going over in my mind since I got the mail this morning. Why does he always play games? He knows this can****'****t happen I told him on the phone after the whole island fiasco, he runs I chase. Some bloody genius if he can****'****t understand a simple phrase like that. Maybe there is a clue in the letter something I missed.**

**Dear Mirandia,   
I know I'm probably violating several rules of the whole you run I chase game by telling you what I'm about to tell you, but then again I have never been fond of the game anyway. The first thing I wanted to tell you that I found my Mom. I of course can't tell you anymore than that right now. Maybe sometime in the future.   
The second thing I wanted to tell you is that I have feelings, very strong feelings for you. I want to be with you. I want to wipe away your tears, and help rid you of the pain you have long suffered. I need to know if you feel the same way, and if I have any chance on any kind at all with you. If you love me, meet me at Remo's onFront Street west in New York as soon as you get this. If you're not there by seven Wednesday evening I'll know your answer is no. **

**Love Always,  
Jarod**

I am glad he found his Mom but my pain, Jesus wonder-boy you are the cause of virtually all my pain. Torn between my heart and my head, my heart belongs to a girl, which perished the day she saw her Mama lying in an elevator with all that blood. Only my head, my mind stayed and then it only became another thing for the centre to twist and manipulate. I love him but I will not go. I can't send the sweepers for the same reason. I LOVE HIM. 

**I Know what to do maybe he will get the message. This time. Ok It is Tuesday I will sort things out at work then drop this into Remo's if he is such a genius he will go in. Old Wheezy can go suck a helium tank cause I am not going to the damn centre tomorrow that way I can go and make sure he gets this.**

**Dear Jarod.**

**            First how dare you use my name? ……**

**Wednesday 7pm**

**I can't believe I ended up here. Why did I come? Did I really want to see this? Oh god he was in there I wonder if he has the n…. wait he is reading something it must be it I can't see anything. I am just going to leave I know he has the note. So I am just going to walk away. Sorry Jarod.**

**Wanna know what she wrote and what happens with Jarod. If I don't overly suck I will continue it. Let me know please.**

**Selyn.**

**Selyn_uk@yahoo.com**


	2. her reply

TITLE: How could he do this to me? Part 2 RATING: PG DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing, except for the computer I am on, and since I live at home I don't even think I own that. SPOILERS: IOTH I think that is all.  
SUMMARY: My response to Mickey's If You Love Me Letter  
Challenge. Does she show and what happens. Jarods POV.  
First shot at pretender fanfic. Let me know if I suck and  
should stick to Stargate fan fiction.  
  
Wednesday 7pm  
  
I Just stand there staring at this note; she cares enough to leave this here but not enough to be here. I keep getting the feeling like someone is watching did she send the sweepers, no she could have or they would have cuffed me by now but then who else is watching. Maybe I am just imagining it. Ok I need to calm down so that my hands stop shaking long enough for me to open the damn thing.  
  
Dear Jarod  
First how dare you use my name? Ok I am glad you found Mom Jarod truly I am but what the hell possessed you to do this to me. You can't expect me to choose the one person I am supposed to be chasing and hate over my existence, because that is what the centre is to me. It is me, and it is the only true place I feel close to my Mama. I turn around there and see here in every hall I go down. I am sorry Jarod, the only way it will ever be with is and could ever be is YOU RUN and I CHASE. The only way that stops is if you turn into Houdini and disappear.  
  
Yours  
  
Miss Parker.  
  
At least she didn't send the sweepers. And who is Houdini and what did he do. Never mind she isn't coming. The only person I will ever love has turned me down. Again she did it in the car, all I wanted was to hold her hand and she allowed it, at least for a few seconds but she want even give me that now.  
  
There is no point in staying here she has been and gone. Time for me to get out of here and go home.  
  
Thursday 6am  
  
"Mom I am home."  
  
Where is she? Wait she is talking to someone in the lounge.  
  
"Mom I am." "DAD, EM GUYS what you doing, when did you and how did you know where we were?"  
  
"Son one Question at a time and we have been here about 20 mins."  
  
"You are staying right?"  
  
"Yes brother go get some sleep we will be here, oh and Jarod I need to get a secure message to my sister I have some information for her about our mother."  
  
I did mean for it to happen but I know my face fell the minute Ethan spoke about Miss Parker. I put the letter on the table and told him I would sort it out when I woke up and the I went to bed.  
  
"Charles what are you doing with that" Margaret asked when the major pick up Jarods letter. "I am going to find out what has gotten our son so upset." "Oh my she loves him. Miss parker loves Jarod but why is he so upset." I will ask him in the morning the major though  
  
End of part 2 hope you liked.  
  
Selyn.  
  
Selyn_uk@yahoo.com 


	3. his reply

TITLE: How could he do this to me? Part 3 RATING: PG DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing, except for the computer I am on, and since I live at home I don't even think I own that. SPOILERS: IOTH I think that is all.  
SUMMARY: My response to Mickey's If You Love Me Letter  
Challenge. Does she show and what happens. Jarods POV.  
First shot at pretender fanfic. Let me know if I suck and  
should stick to Stargate fan fiction.  
  
Thursday Noon.  
  
When I woke up I grabbed a shower then decided to go raid the kitchen I need something really sugary and Pez just wasn't helping. I can't believe she just wants me to go I thought that she felt something for me not just "YOU RUN and I CHASE"  
  
What happened when I got in did I do something wrong? They are all looking at me as if I grew two heads. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No son you didn't your father was just wondering why you looked so upset when you came in. he read the note Jarod and I thought that you loved this girl..."  
  
"Mom I do but if you have read the note then you know she doesn't feel the same she said and I quote "YOU RU."  
  
" I don't know what note you read my boy but it wasn't the one I read last night, what I believe she put was "a person she is supposed to chase and hate." I always thought supposed to do something means you do the opposite."  
  
"Dad you're a genius I love I better go... what do I do now though."  
  
"Write her another note Jarod" Emily replies.  
  
With that said I went to the study to being my letter.  
  
Dear Mirandia,  
I know that you don't like you name but I am not going to stop using it. I need to talk to you face to face please come and see me meet me at.  
  
I went back to the kitchen and told everyone I had posted it and she would get it Saturday morning. After that was done I told Ethan I would help him get in touch with his sister but he just said it would wait and I had to finish my business with her first. I just hope she shows this time.  
  
End of part 3 hope you liked.  
  
Selyn.  
  
Selyn_uk@yahoo.com 


	4. done this before

TITLE: How could he do this to me? Part 4 RATING: PG DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing, except for the computer I am on, and since I live at home I don't even think I own that. SPOILERS: IOTH I think that is all.  
SUMMARY: My response to Mickey's If You Love Me Letter  
Challenge. Does she show and what happens. Parkers POV.  
First shot at pretender fanfic. Let me know if I suck and  
should stick to Stargate fan fiction.  
  
Friday 9pm  
  
I am just sitting here drinking, I hope he listens to me this time and leaves I love him but I can't live my life until he is back at the centre, but could I live my life then without him in it? I have heard nothing from him today so maybe he has listened. Ok 9:04 what the hell can I do at this time of night. I just pushed my best friend and my first love away from me and I feel empty, this calls for more booze.  
  
Saturday 8:43 am  
  
He wouldn't this can't be from him. Not again Jarod I told you to leave. Good what an idiot. Ok here goes lets open the letter and get it over with.  
  
Dear Mirandia,  
I know that you don't like you name but I am not going to stop using it. I need to talk to you face to face please come and see me meet me at the same place, at 5pm Sunday. Please I know you wanted me to become an atom and split but I can't. I NEED YOU. Your Mom wouldn't want you to stay at the centre because of her. Besides the centre doesn't carry her memory you do, she wont leave you and neither will I please come, just talk to me face to face and then you decide from there but please just come. I will not be angry if you don't feel the same but you said in your letter the you are supposed to chase and hate me, this has to mean that there is hope for us, if you are supposed to be doing it then it means that your not. So if you don't hate me Mirandia that what do you feel for me. Please I need to know but I need to here you say it and not another letter please come please  
  
Love ALWAYS.  
  
Jarod.  
  
Why does he keep doing this to me he has to understand that this, us as he put it could never happen. I won't be there Jarod and You know it, so why do you hurt yourself like this and why to you keep hurting me as well. Ok here goes if that note didn't convince him I guess I will just have to try harder to do it, because I refuse to torture myself or let him torture me any more.  
  
Listen LAB-RAT and listen good.  
I will not play these games any longer.  
  
As I write this I can't help the stray tear that escapes my control. I don't want to hurt him like this but it is the only way. To get him away from me and the centre.  
  
Sunday 4:57pm  
  
I stand here in the same place, watching him as he comes out with the note I left there this morning. He is reading it I can see how much he is upset from here I am so sorry but I had do it as I turn to leave I notice he is getting he cell phone out, maybe he is calling for a cab. I'll just wait to make sure he is ok.  
  
End of part 4 hope you liked.  
  
Selyn.  
  
Selyn_uk@yahoo.com 


	5. watching

****

TITLE:How could he do this to me? Part 5

RATING:PG

DISCLAIMER:I don't own a thing, except for the computer I am on, and since I live at home I don't even think I own that. 

Sunday 4:47pm

I am only a few ok just over 10 minutes early, I wonder if she will show up. I hope she does I need to talk to her. To...to god i don't even know what i am going to say to her if she comes. Well she isn't here yet but I am early, the waitress comes over.

"Hello Jared, if your waiting for your lady friend she has already called in, she did leave this for you though." 

All i could do was stare at the white envelope in her hand, and nod in thanks as i took it. I should have camped here all night and ambushed her, this was always a possibility, I mean when I Simmed this, it was a chance, ok a very big chance and I couldn't ambush her. she would hate me for forcing something she isn't ready to do.

"here Jared you look like you could use a coffee." the waitress said handing him the steaming drink.

"Thank you. you couldn't tell me whe this letter was brought in could you."

" Oh yes she must have left it here around 3pm Jared."

"Thank you again"

There is no point in staying but i should at least drink some off the coffee. I stare at the letter. I can't wait any longer. I start reading it as i head for the entrance/exit.,

Listen LAB-RAT and listen good.

I will not play these games any longer. You are correct when you said that i don't hate you but that has nothing, absolutely nothing to do with my feelings for you. Ethan would hate me, if i harmed you and brought you back to the centre and he is one of the few people I DO care for. Another reason is that if my mother is watching me i don't think she would be pleased if I returned you home when she wanted to set you free. So what ever you think my feelings on this matter are not about you but about other people. So you can let the ego deflate. 

Now this is the bit YOU need to listen to and take notice of. I what nothing more to do with you. if you send me anymore letters I will not even open them they will be burnt. i don't hate you but I don't feel for you what you feel for me. So move on. besides i think that one of your conquests will help you move on. 

Miss Parker.

P.s don't use my name again she died years ago and i will never acknowledge it ever again.

OH Mirandia. I love you and if you wanted me to believe this you should have made sure that you were not crying when you wrote it or at least checked the ink on the paper to make sure it hadn't smudged. I will do as you ask at least for now as you are trying so hard to make me. But I will never give you up.

I will have to write and tell her I will........Nope can't do that she said she would burn the letters. Fine

I pull my mobile out of my pocket and dial her number........ answer machine. damn i can't say something this important to her machine. I will just have to try her mobile. she always has that thing on. Even in bed I swear that woman will want to be buried with it. 

Ok Parker I just hope you are not at the centre cause that wouldn't be good. here goes nothing. 

RING RING RING RING RING.

God it sounds like my phone is plugged into an amp because it sounds like the people over the street could here it. As I look in the direction Iwas just thinking about, I don't notice a thing. wait a second that was Mirandia but she is gone. maybe it was wishful thinking.

I realise the phone has stopped ringing. She just cut me off why. wait if that was her and she didn't want to be seen then, the logical thing would to be to stop the clue to her whereabouts.

It had to be her, this just proves I was right she does care for me. Well at least now i know she feels something for me. i better go home and tell Ethan to contact her and sort things out, that he wanted to. He can also tell her I will leave her be, for at least a little while.

End of part 5 hope you liked.

Selyn.

Selyn_uk@yahoo.com


End file.
